Optical data storage disks have gained widespread acceptance for the storage, distribution and retrieval of large volumes of information. Optical data storage disks include, for example, audio CD (compact disc), CD-R (CD-recordable), CD-RW (CD-rewritable) CD-ROM (CD-read only memory), DVD (digital versatile disk or digital video disk), DVD-RAM (DVD-random access memory), BluRay, HD-DVD (high definition digital versatile disk), and various other types of writable or rewriteable media, such as magneto-optical (MO) disks, phase change optical disks, and others. All optical disks utilize a laser to read data stored in the optical disk. Some newer formats for optical data storage disks are progressing toward smaller disk sizes and increased data storage density. For example, BluRay and HD-DVD media formats boast improved track pitches, increased storage through multiple data layers and increased storage density using blue-wavelength lasers for data readout and/or data recording.
All optical storage disks are manufactured with multiple steps. These steps may include forming an injection molded substrate, applying one or more thin film sets, and/or applying one or more cover layers. Spin-replication and/or roll-on embossing may be used to add the thin films or cover layers to the substrate. One or more stampers may be used in this process to create one or more data surfaces in the substrate or layers of the optical disk. Optical disks may also have a label on one surface of the disk.
In addition to the manufacturing steps described previously, optical disks may have a receptive layer on an outer surface that is configured to receive a print material from a printer. In this manner, the print material may adhere to the receptive layer. The print material may be designed by the user to create a label that identifies the optical disk or is a composition of artistic or photographic images. Types of printers include inkjet printers that apply ink droplets and thermal printers that apply a thermal layer to the outer surface of the optical disk.